


too fond to be fearful

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Emoji Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Stargazing, romantic sex, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is watching the sky. Derek is watching Stiles.</p><p>  <em>Derek could only stare at the one truly beautiful thing outside that night: Stiles.</em><br/>And yet there he was, gazing up at the sky as though that was where true beauty lay. <em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	too fond to be fearful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> First time officially writing smut. For the prompt:  
> 
> 
> [Send me emojis!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)

The incandescent flare of the rocket's jet stream ripped through the sky, a luminescent blaze of lurid red and vivid orange. Around it the stars glistened with celestial white light, the black sky a thick velvet curtain. Dark gray clouds blotted out the luminous moon, the destination of the rocket leaving Earth's atmosphere.

Stiles watched with unabashed wonder, eyes fixated on the stygian sky. Beside him, Derek could only stare at the one truly beautiful thing outside that night: Stiles.

His eyes were brighter than the most brilliant of stars, radiant amber more mesmerizing than the cosmic dust of the Eagle Nebula. His skin, generously sprinkled with the most beautiful moles Derek had ever seen, was more pale and resplendent than even the moon. His countenance, so very angelic and gorgeous in all of its entirety, was far more breathtaking than any other heavenly body.

And yet there he was, gazing up at the sky as though that was where true beauty lay.

Derek was quick to correct that misconception, kissing a tender path from his earlobe to his forehead, down his cheek to his irresistible lips. Stiles giggled, smiling bright enough to make the sun jealous, turning into the kiss. He sighed against Derek's lips, the sound sending a punch of heat to Derek's stomach, slipping his hands around his boyfriend's neck.

Derek shuffled closer, sliding a hand up Stiles side, drawing his t-shirt up beneath his hoodie and flannel, dragging his palm over Stiles' smooth. He traced his fingers over the beauty marks scattered over Stiles' ribs, running his thumb over the faint puckered lines of scars that adorned his skin like pallid auroras dancing across the sky.

"Derek...," Stiles whispered softly, hands burying themselves in the thick atramentous black of Derek's hair. His eyes fluttered closed, kissing Derek with a passion so sweet it threatened to leave him breathless. 

Derek lifted Stiles into his arms and carried him inside, beyond the sight of the envious moon, away from the cacophony of others celebrating the rocket's departure. He carried Stiles to their bed, delicately laying him down on the fluffy white comforter, gazing adoringly at the angel in his bed.

Stiles lay spread out on the comforter, looking up at Derek with the kind of breathless wonder and immeasurable love that made Derek's heart beat faster than ever before.

Derek quickly stripped himself of his leather jacket, kicking his boots off and tugging his belt out of its loops. He rested his knee on the edge of the bed, pulling Stiles' shoes and socks off, tossing them over his shoulder to land somewhere on the floor. He climbed into bed, straddling Stiles hips and leaning down to kiss him while he began undoing Stiles' jeans.

He dragged the dark denim down Stiles' legs, kissing a trail down his thighs and calves like the tail of a comet, nipping at the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. Once Stiles' jeans were off, Derek moved up the bed, shifting to lie down beside him. He slid his hand under Stiles' hoodie, slipping it and his flannel off his shoulders before peeling off his t-shirt so that Stiles lay almost completely naked before him.

Fighting the instinct to curl in on himself, to rush to hide himself from Derek's view, Stiles slowly reached forward and fisted a hand in Derek's t-shirt, tugging gently. In a softly pleading whisper, Stiles said, "Off."

Derek was quick to comply, yanking off his t-shirt and throwing it aside before starting on his jeans, ripping the zipper down and almost tearing the button off in his haste. Once he was only in his boxer briefs, golden skin on display, Derek laid back down beside Stiles, fingertips twirling over Stiles' belly, skating around his navel like glissading shooting stars.

Lifting his head, Derek pressed a few lazy kisses to Stiles' shoulder, fingers moving up to Stiles' chest, palm resting on his left nipple. Feeling bold, Derek dragged his hand down Stiles' side to his hip, index finger teasing at the waistband of his boxers, thumb brushing through the thick path of hair leading down from Stiles' navel.

His hands reverently stroked over Stiles' lunarly pallid skin, gliding over the smooth planes of his shoulders and back and chest, thumb grazing over his tightly budded nipples. Their lips met in a slow, intimate kiss, mouths sliding together in a wet, leisurely embrace, Stiles' hands clutching at Derek's hair and back, fingernails raking over his triskele tattoo.

Derek slid his hand into Stiles' hair, scratching his nails along his scalp, savoring the feel of the silky brown tresses against his callused palms. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of pure, unadulterated Stiles, burying his face in Stiles' neck to gently lap at the salt of his skin. Stiles drew in a shaky breath, hands tightening their grip on Derek's shoulders.

Holding Stiles close to his chest, continuing to nip along the pale column of Stiles' throat, Derek grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Derek sat back on his heels, soaking in the sight of Stiles.

His etiolated skin glowed in the moonlight pouring in through the open balcony door and the skylight above their bed. His leanly toned chest heaved as he panted shallowly, nipples tight pink pebbles, hardened from the cool air.

His hair was disheveled, mostly by Derek's wandering hands. His lips were swollen and pink, damp from Derek's kisses. But his eyes, oh, his eyes.

Like polished cabochons of smoky quartz they seemed ablaze with their own fire. They were whiskey hued bolides, captivating Derek with their intensity. Derek couldn't look away if he wanted to. Which he most certainly did not.

And perhaps most breathtaking, most incredible was the fact that Stiles was his. Not in an oppressive way. Only in the manner that Derek was the only one he loved, the only one who was privileged enough to have this, this intimacy, this beautiful sight spread before him.

Derek was the only one who got to kiss Stiles when he came home from classes, the only one who got to see him dancing around the kitchen barefoot as he made breakfast, the only one who got to hold him close after a nightmare. Derek was lucky beyond belief and this was one of the many ways he showed his humbled appreciation.

Derek crawled back into bed, as though towed forward by Stiles' gravitational pull. He dropped the bottle of lube by Stiles' left hip, cupping his cheek to guide him into another lazy kiss. Stiles smiled into the kiss, hands coming up to caress Derek's stubbled cheeks, thumbs sweeping over the apples of his cheeks.

Without breaking the kiss, Derek blindly searched for the bottle of lube, free hand sweeping over the comforter until he found it. Flicking his thumb up, he deftly uncapped the bottle, fumbling to pour a substantial amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube up.

He brought his fingers between Stiles' legs, now bent at the knee, very gingerly spreading the lube over his puckered hole. Stiles sighed, hands falling to loop around Derek's neck, eyes flitting closed as he let his head fall back against the pillows.

Derek bent his head to continue kissing him, stroking his thumb over his hole in a circular motion, coaxing Stiles to open up to him in every way. Once he was certain he wouldn't hurt Stiles, Derek slipped a slick finger inside him, then another.

"Oh...," Stiles moaned, his cock twitching against his belly. His eyebrows rose as Derek kept opening him up, scissoring his fingers the tiniest bit inside him.

Never one to be idle in bed, Stiles opened his eyes again, moving one hand from Derek's neck to the bed, rooting around for the lube. He found it by Derek's knee, still uncapped, a few thick drops wetting the comforter.

He squirted a dab on his palm, leaving the bottle where he found it. Smirking deviously, Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek's cock, immediately stroking it from root to tip.

Derek hissed at the contact, his fingers faltering slightly in their movement inside Stiles, eyes clenching shut at the delicious friction. Stiles huffed out a breathless laugh, tightening his grip the slightest degree and continuing to jerk Derek's cock.

Leaning down to capture Stiles' lips in retaliation, Derek began sliding a third finger inside him, relishing in the sound of Stiles' uninhibited groan. Stiles bit his lip, thrashing his head side to side on his pillow, hips beginning to shallowly thrust into the air as Derek approached his prostate.

When Derek finally scraped the pad of his finger over that nub inside him, Stiles moaned loudly, entire body rising as he clutched at Derek's shoulders desperately, smearing lube over one bicep. He panted heavily on Derek's ear, his breath hot on the side of his neck. His hips moved on their own, gyrating, craving that sinful friction as Derek began rubbing his prostate more vigorously.

Racing towards that heavenly release, feeling as though he were about to fall off the edge of the galaxy, Stiles' toes began curling, his voice growing hoarse, whole body shaking...and Derek...Derek stopped.

Stiles whined petulantly as Derek removed his fingers, still shaky and aching for release.

Fortunately for him, Derek was not a cruel man, he just liked to tease.

Grabbing the lube again, Derek moved down the bed to where Stiles' feet were planted on the comforter. He apologetically kissed Stiles' knee as he dribbled a line of lube down his cock, jerking himself a few times to spread the slick around, tucking his foreskin back and swiping his thumb over the sensitive head.

Wiping the excess lube onto the comforter, Derek smiled down at Stiles, moving his legs apart and shuffling between them, carefully lining up his cock to Stiles' stretched hole. Stiles nibbled his lip in anticipation, tempted to roll Derek over onto his back and simply ride him.

The heated promise in Derek's eyes kept him from it.

Derek nudged the head of his cock against Stiles' ass, settling a steadying hand on Stiles' hip. Stiles whined impatiently, jutting his lower lip out in an peevish pout. Softly, he pleaded, "Derek...please..."

Never one to deny Stiles anything when he begged so sweetly, Derek huffed out a quick laugh and gently thrust into him.

Stiles gasped, feeling weightless, the breath stolen from his lungs by the intense pleasure of Derek immediately hitting his prostate.

Derek was feeling much the same. He panted deeply, hands  by Stiles shoulders as he loomed over him, biting his lips as Stiles clenched around him.

They moved together in the most intimate of embraces; Stiles' hands buried in Derek's hair and clawing at his shoulder, Derek braced on his elbows, his face buried against Stiles' collarbone.

Their orgasm, simultaneous and overwhelming, flared throughout their entire bodies like a supernova, every atom in their bodies electrified by the glorious cataclysm.

They curled around each other like interlocking circumstellar disks, wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders as they came down from their climax, readjusting to gravity.

And as they drifted to sleep tightly holding each other, the world outside celebrated a brave new expedition into the vast unknown.


End file.
